1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for tracking injured people from the scene of the incident until their arrival at a hospital. In particular, the present invention relates to a system and method for accounting for and tracking injured people at a mass casualty incident such as an airplane crash scene or a chemical plant explosion from the scene of the incident to a hospital.
2. Description of the Related Art
An airplane crash, building bombing, chemical plant explosion, and other disasters resulting in large numbers of injured people at one location is referred to as a Multiple/Mass Casualty Incident (MCI). Such incidents greatly strain the resources of hospitals, emergency personnel, and other organizations such as local police responding to the needs of the victims of the disaster. Whether it's a fifty-unit rescue organization responding to a plane crash with over three hundred victims, or a two unit service responding to a wreck with fifteen victims, there is an urgent need to disseminate information concerning the medical status of the victims among the personnel treating the victims at the site or scene of the incident and to a hospital receiving the victims. Information about the total number of victims, the amount and type of available emergency equipment, and the amount and type of resources of local hospitals at the time of the incident is critical to prevent further loss of life, aggravation of injuries, and unnecessary pain and suffering.
Exemplary of the prior art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,164,320; 4,476,381; 4,857,713; 4,857,716; 5,006,699; 5,291,399; 5,528,025; 5,596,652; 5,760,704 and 5,793,882.